The Room: Garfield Edition
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Garfield and some other characters compete for 1,000,000 dollars!  Inspired by a story by DonPinata
1. Chapter 1 or Meet The Players

This was inspired by The Room: Spongebob Edition by DonPinata which was inspired by some story by lovsamonkesuncleyaya.

Jon: Hello and welcome to The Room: Garfield Edition! Hosted by me Jon Arbuckle. Let's meet the contestants.

Garfield is a comic strip character known so well, that I don't even have to talk about him. (But if you need me to, then you are not a Garfield fan and should stop reading this story)

Odie is a dog who likes to drool.

Nermal is a gray cat who most people mistake for a girl. (He hates that by the way)

Normal is Nermal's little brother who he met in Abu Dhabi.

Arlene is a pink cat who very few people know exists. (If you're one of those people, go to then click comics and go to the strip from January 6, 2010)

Penelope is a cat who is only seen in very few episodes of the old Saturday morning cartoon Garfield & Friends (She is not well known at all)

Garfield's mom has only been seen in a few strips and a Garfield special that I don't feel like saying the title of.

Garfield's dad is a cat who looks exactly like Garfield except he has green fur. (He is also a ghost who died 6 months before Garfield was born)

Raoul is Garfield's half-brother (Also not well known)

Squeak is a mouse (Only seen on The Garfield Show)

Hercules is a Chihuahua (He has nothing to do with the Disney character)

RX-2 isn't even an animal, he's just a talking scale who's mean to Garfield.

and Fake Nermal is an cat used to play Nermal in Garfield: The Movie. (He's one of the reasons some people refuse to watch it.)

Garfield: I think my description should've been longer.

Jon: Come now contestants, I need to take you to the hallway.

Arlene: I thought this show was called the room.

Jon: Now this light brown door is the kitchen where some challenges will happen. This light blue door is the water room where other challenges will happen and nobody can go in until I say so. This purple door over here is the bathroom which is off limits from 3:00-3:01 A.M. Now finally, we have this red door where you'll all be staying. Behind this door is...The Room!

Garfield's dad: Why do you have to say it all dramatic like that?

Jon: Now here's how this game works, you 13 contestants will stay in The Room for weeks, maybe even months. Also whenever you least expect it, all of you will have to vote on who has to leave. There will also be challenges every once in a while where you can earn stuff that'll help you in the game. Now whenever you want to you can quit but you won't get to come back and if you do quit you will be unable to win the ultimate prize...

Hercules: Which is what?

Jon: of $1,000,000!

Garfield: Talk about being cheesey.

Jon: Well you guys get settled, I'm gonna go plan when vote off #1 will be.

RX-2: Wait! Can I sleep in the bathroom?

Jon: No.

RX-2: Darn.

Jon walked away as Garfield and Normal noticed something odd about The Room.

Garfield: I wasn't expecting The Room to have red walls.

Normal: This is odd there's actually one bed for each of us, because usually there's alot less beds than contestants.

Nermal: I have a feeling next season is gonna have a low budget.

**25 minutes and 46 seconds passed**

Garfield's mom: This is boring, when is there gonna be a vote off or something?

Jon then came in through the door the second Garfield's mom stopped talking.

Jon: Hey everybody...

Everyone paused for a moment.

Jon: I've decided that the first challenge will be in one hour, and the first vote off will be immediately after. See you in 60 minutes.

Jon then left.

Squeak: Well at least we know now.


	2. Card Game or Then Longest Chapter Ever

Fake Nermal: What are we gonna do for the next hour?

**For the next 60 minutes everybody was saying their different ideas of what to do and none of the things were done.**

Then Jon walked in.

Jon: Ok everyone, it's time for your guys very first challenge! It'll happen right here in The Room. Hey guys!

Two strong men then came in the room carrying a table with a very large deck of cards on them, which they set down. The men then left the room and came back in carrying a big wheel that they also set down.

Jon: Since this is the first challenge, I wanted it to be very simple. You will each draw a card from the top one at a time and whoever's card is the lowest will not get to be part of the next round which will be the same. When that round is over you must put your cards back at the bottom of the deck so they can be reused. Every once in a while I just might shuffle the cards so we don't end up getting the same ones in the same order over and over and over again. We'll keep repeating this until there is only one contestant left. That one contestant will then have to spin the big wheel behind me to see what they've won.

All the contestants then picked a card.

Jon: Everybody reveal your cards.

**The Cards Everyone Got**

Garfield got the 3 of diamonds

Odie got the 5 of spades

Nermal got the 7 of clovers

Normal got the 9 of clovers

Arlene got the 5 of clovers

Penelope got the Ace of clovers

Garfield's mom got the 7 of diamonds

Garfield's dad got the 3 of clovers

Raoul got the King of hearts

Squeak got the 6 of clovers

Hercules got the queen of clovers

RX-2 got the 9 of diamonds

and Fake Nermal got the Jack of diamonds

Jon: Look at that we have a tie for lowest card. Well to decide who gets to sit out, we do it the way the author of this story does it. Whenever the author plays solitaire the author has the aces at the top go in a certain order. Hearts than clovers than spades than diamonds. Meaning Garfield loses and has to sit out for the rest of this challenge.

Garfield: Darn. Hey dad, wanna trade cards?

Garfield's dad: No

Garfield: Darn again.

Garfield then went to go sit on the couch.

Garfield: Hey I just realized, this couch is made of Italian leather.

Nermal: Next season will be a low budget I just know it.

Everyone then put their cards back in the bottom of the deck, then they all (except Garfield) drew new ones from the top.

Jon: Ok everyone, reveal your cards.

**The cards everyone got**

Odie got the 5 of hearts

Nermal got the 10 of hearts

Normal got the 3 of spades

Arlene got the 2 of hearts

Penelope got the Queen of spades

Garfield's mom got the Jack of hearts

Garfield's dad got King of spades

Raoul got the 8 of spades

Squeak got the Queen of hearts

Hercules got the 6 of diamonds

RX-2 got the 6 of spades

and Fake Nermal got the 9 of spades

Jon: Arlene you got the lowest card, go sit on the couch with Garfield.

Arlene: I can't believe I got to really low ones in a row while Penelope got two really high ones in a row.

Garfield: That's still better than losing because of the world's stupidest tie breaker.

Jon: Next round!

**Cards Everyone Got**

Odie got the 8 of diamonds

Nermal got the Ace of diamonds

Normal got the 10 of spades

Penelope got the 7 of spades

Garfield's mom got the 2 of diamonds

Garfield's dad got the King of diamonds

Raoul got the 9 of diamonds which was a little scratched and bent

Squeak got the Ace of spades

Hercules got the Jack of clovers

RX-2 got the 8 of hearts

and Fake Nermal got the 5 of diamonds

Jon: Sorry Garfield's mom but you have the lowest card, go to the couch.

Raoul: How come I keep getting mixed up and thinking that it's the highest card that matters.

Penelope: I don't know, I'm not your brain.

Jon: Round 4!

**Cards Everyone Got**

Odie got the Queen of diamonds

Nermal got the 4 of clovers

Normal got the 6 of hearts

Penelope got the Ace of hearts

Garfield's dad got the 10 of diamonds

Raoul got the 8 of clovers

Squeak got the 4 of hearts

Hercules got the 2 of clovers

RX-2 got the 2 of spades

and Fake Nermal got the King of clovers

Jon: We have another tie, Hercules and RX-2. Spades are worth less then clovers, meaning RX-2 has the lowest score.

Jon then picked up RX-2 and set him on the couch where Garfield, his mom and Arlene were already sitting.

Garfield: Welcome to the party.

RX-2: Doesn't seem like a very happy one.

Jon: It's time for Round 5!

**Cards everyone got**

Odie got the 10 of clovers

Nermal got the Jack of spades

Normal got the 3 of hearts

Penelope got the 4 of spades

Garfield's dad got the 4 of diamonds

Raoul got the 7 of hearts

Squeak got the 3 of diamonds

Hercules got the 5 of spades

and Fake Nermal got the 3 of clovers

Jon: Look at that, we have a 3-way tie and ironically it's of threes. Diamonds are the least valuable meaning Squeak has to go sit on the couch.

Garfield's mom: That is ironic.

Arlene: Yeah, I usually hate irony but that was pretty funny.

Jon: Who's up for round 6?

**Cards They Got**

Odie got the King of diamonds

Nermal got the 7 of spades

Normal got the 10 of spades

Penelope got the Ace of diamonds

Garfield's dad got the 8 of diamonds

Raoul got the Jack of clovers

Hercules got the 2 of diamonds

and Fake Nermal got the 9 of diamonds that was still a little bent up and scratched

Jon: Ok Hercules, you got the lowest card go sit on the couch.

Garfield: Is it me or is this the most boring game in the world?

Arlene: It is.

Jon: We're down to the final 7 and it's time for round 7.

**The cards everyone got**

Odie got the Jack of diamonds

Nermal got the Jack of hearts

Normal got the Queen of spades

Penelope got the 7 of diamonds

Garfield's dad got the 9 of spades

Raoul got the 5 of diamonds

and Fake Nermal got the 7 of spades

Jon: Raoul you had the lowest, go sit on the couch. Now there is only one member of Garfield's family remaining in this card game.

Garfield's dad: It's me by the way.

Jon: Time for round 8!

**These are the cards they got**

Odie got the 7 of clovers

Nermal got the Queen of hearts

Normal got the 3 of clovers

Penelope got the 9 of clovers

Garfield's dad got the 8 of diamonds

and Fake Nermal got the 2 of diamonds

Jon: I'm sorry Fake Nermal but you had the lowest card, go sit on the couch.

Nermal: Yes finally, he will no longer be the who gets to be announced with "and" in front of him.

Jon: Round 9, here we go!

**The cards everybody got**

Odie got the 6 of hearts

Nermal got the 4 of clovers

Normal got the Queen of diamonds

Penelope got the Queen of clovers

and Garfield's dad got the Ace of hearts

Garfield's dad: That feels cool hearing "and" before my name instead of Fake Nermal's.

Jon: Sorry Nermal, you got the lowest, join the couch sitters.

Fake Nermal: Wow! More irony.

Nermal: How?

Fake Nermal: You were talking smack about me getting the lowest card, and then one round later you got the lowest card.

Nermal: I wasn't talking smack.

Fake Nermal: You were too.

Nermal: I was not.

Fake Nermal: Were too.

Nermal: Was not.

Fake Nermal: Were too.

Nermal: Was not.

Garfield: Guys be quiet. This game's actually starting to get good.

Jon: We're down to the final 4! Here's round 10.

**The cards they got**

Odie got the 10 of diamonds

Normal got the 9 of spades

Penelope got the 7 of diamonds

and Garfield's dad got the Queen of spades

Jon: Penelope...

Penelope: Yes?

Jon: You got the lowest card.

Penelope: No.

Jon: Please go join the others who got lowest cards over on the couch.

Arlene: Yes, she got so many high cards in a row and then she finally got one low enough for her to lose. You own me 5 bucks Garfield.

Garfield then reached under the couch cushion, pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to Arlene.

Jon: It's down to the final 3. Time for round 11!

Garfield's dad: Round 11, are you getting me? How many more rounds are there?

Normal: 2 if you count this one.

Garfield's dad: Ok good.

**These are the cards everybody got**

Odie got the 5 of diamonds

Normal got the 7 of spades

and Garfield's dad got the Jack of hearts

Jon: Odie you lose, go join the couch sitters.

Odie then walked to steps to the couch and then he fell on the floor and cried.

Garfield: Odie, you wanted to win that bad?

Odie: Arf.

Garfield: You only wanted to win so you could spin the big wheel.

Odie then nodded yes.

Garfield: Well we can spin it as much as we want later.

Odie then got up and stopped crying

Odie (In a Scooby-Doo kind of voice): Really?

Garfield: Really. As long as you don't get voted off.

Jon: It's time for the final round!

Normal and Garfield's dad picked up their cards and looked at them. When Normal saw his card he looked very confident. But when Garfield's dad looked at his card he looked a little nervous. Then the lights became really dark and Jon held a flashlight up to his face.

Jon: Ok guys, please reveal your cards.

Normal and Garfield's dad then held up their cards in a way that Jon was the only person who could see them.

Jon: The winner of this challenge is...Normal!

The lights then came back on and balloons started to rain down from the ceiling. Everyone started jumping around and cheering except for Garfield's dad and Jon.

Jon: That's right, Normal won. He had the King of hearts while Garfield's dad only had the 8 of hearts. All this excitement is probably making you think that this is the end of the entire game but it is only the end of the very first challenge.

Everyone then stopped jumping around and the balloons stopped raining down.

Jon: Ok Normal, you now have to spin the big wheel. There are 25 wedges on there. Two of them are small ones that say "$25,000". 5 of them are a little bit bigger that say "Immunity". The remaining eighteen of them are a medium size and nine of them say "Get 2 Votes" and the other nine say "Get 3 Votes". Give it a spin.

Normal than spun the wheel, and it landed on "Get Two Votes".

Jon: Ok Normal, now you have a choice to make. Since you have landed on "Get Two Votes" you can either choose to vote twice on the first vote-off, or use it on any other vote-off you choose, or you can give it to any other contestant and they will be able to use it now or later. Which will it be?

Normal: I choose to use it now so there's no more confusion about it.

Jon: As you can see, I don't speak cat. But RX-2 does. RX-2 do you know what Normal said?

RX-2: He said he'd use the extra vote now.

Jon: Ok, I'll be back in 15 minutes.

RX-2: You said the vote-off would be right after the competition.

Jon: I know. But I thought I'd give you guys some time to chat for a few minutes.

Garfield's dad: Congratulations Normal.

Normal: Thanks.

Nermal: And the raining balloons tell me two things, the creators of the show really wanted you to win and next season is gonna be a low budget.

**14 minutes and 45 seconds later**

Jon then walked in the room

Jon: Hi everyone. It's time for the very first vote-off. Now you will each take turns taking one of these pieces of paper. Each one has a picture of each contestant on it. You must circle the person you vote for and then put it in the fancy machine I have beside me. When the voting is over the machine will count up the votes and a picture of the contestant with the most votes will show up on this big screen TV.

One of the walls then opened and everybody could now see the giant TV that Jon was hiding from them all.

Nermal: A big screen TV and a fancy machine. Next season will be a low budget, I bet you a million bucks.

Jon: Which ever contestant gets voted for the most, will have to leave The Room and will not get to win 1,000,000 dollars. Ok it's time to vote.

All the contestants took their piece of paper circled who they voted for and put the paper in the machine.

Jon: Ok, the votes have been counted and the contestant leaving the Room is...

All the contestants turned around to look at the TV that showed a big picture of Fake Nermal.

Jon: Fake Nermal.

Fake Nermal: I don't care, I didn't want to win anyway.

Fake Nermal then left the room.

Jon: Ok now that Fake Normal, I mean Fake Nermal is gone I suggest you all get some rest because it's getting late and there's alot to do tomorrow.

Everyone got into bed except RX-2, who decided to sleep on the floor. Odie then turned off the light because he was the closest one to it. Everyone then fell fast asleep.

**Who voted for who**

Garfield voted for RX-2

Odie voted for Garfield's dad

Nermal voted for Fake Nermal

Normal voted for Fake Nermal and RX-2

Arlene voted for Penelope

Penelope voted for Arlene

Garfield's mom voted for Garfield's dad

Garfield's dad voted for Normal

Raoul voted for Hercules

Squeak voted for Fake Nermal

Hercules voted for Garfield

RX-2 voted for Garfield

Fake Nermal voted for Nermal


	3. Football or Special Apperance

Everybody woke up and got out of bed except Garfield and RX-2 (who was sleeping on the floor).

"Wait a minute, one of the beds is missing." Arlene said noticing something odd about the beds.

"I bet we've been robbed!" Hercules guessed.

"We haven't been robbed. I'm sure the bed's not there because that's the one Fake Nermal was gonna sleep in so Jon had it be taken away because Fake Nermal was eliminated." Squeak corrected.

"Really?" asked Hercules in anger.

"Really." Squeak answered.

**27 Minutes Later**

"Real..." Hercules started to say.

"Oh come on!" Garfield shouted.

Garfield finally got out of bed and came stomping over to Hercules and Squeak.

"What does a cat have to do to get some sleep around here?" Garfield asked in anger.

Jon burst into The Room.

"Hey everyone!" Jon shouted. "If you're wondering why one of the beds is missing, it's because Fake Nermal was gonna sleep in that one and he got eliminated. So last night I had those strong guys take it away. Anyway, it's almost time for today's challenge. We're gonna go outside and play a 1 minute 1 quarter game of football." said Jon.

"I told you so." Squeak said to Hercules.

Out of nowhere a duck wearing an innertube with his face on it came running in the door.

"No! You can't play football! I'm afraid of football! Football is dangerous!" the duck yelled.

"Wade! You're in the wrong comic strip." Jon said to the duck revealing that his name was Wade.

"Hey, my comic strip lasted 4 years and yours has lasted more than 30. I think I deserve a small cameo appearance." Wade complained.

"True, but a cameo appearance is where you stand in the background and not say anything." Jon explained.

"I never said I was using it right now though." stated Wade.

"I don't get it. How can Jon understand you but not us?" Arlene asked.

"Funny story actually. You see, when the very first U.S. Acres comic was created, Jim Davis wanted the animals to use think bubbles when they said things. But when he was drawing the comic he forgot to use think bubbles and he used talk bubbles instead. He didn't realize his mistake until after it got published into newspapers. Because of this, Jim Davis would have to always use talk bubbles. So the U.S. Acres characters actually talk while the Garfield animal characters still just think because they still use think bubbles. Well, at least that's what I heard." explained Wade.

"What an interesting piece of trivia. In honor of you, I'm gonna wear an innertube like you for the rest of this season of The Room. Maybe even the rest of my life." Normal said.

Normal ran into the bathroom and came back wearing an innertube with his face on it.

"Awesome!" Wade shouted.

"Now if I grow to the same size as my brother, people will be able to tell the difference between us because we look exactly the same except I'm shorter." stated Normal.

"And since you did something in honor of me, I'm gonna do something in the honor of you. I'm gonna go convince my parents to get me a little brother named Wide. Maybe even tell them to make him live in Abu Dhabi for years. Then someday when Garfield sends me there, I'll be able to meet him for the first time." said Wade.

"Good idea." said Normal.

"Well bye." Wade said while walking out the door.

"Wait." Jon said just before Wade left The Room.

"What is it?" asked Wade.

"You're right, you deserve something special because your comic strip lasted for such a short time." Jon told Wade.

"Do I get to see the remake of Garfield: The Movie twenty years before anyone else on the face of the Earth?" asked Wade.

"No. Something much more special than that." answered Jon.

"What?" Wade asked in confusion because he couldn't think of what could possibly be more special.

"Well I don't want the contestants to know, so come with me." Jon said while him and Wade walked out of the room.

Jon shut the door. After a few minutes of talking with Wade, Jon came back in by himself.

"Well, I told Wade the special thing he gets to do and he said he's gonna go back to his farm so he can tell his friends." Jon told the contestants. "Now, who's ready for some football?" he asked in excitement.

"Me!" Normal shouted.

"Well let's go." Jon declared.

Everyone went outside and some of the contestants chatted as they walked.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present Garfield." Raoul said to his brother.

"Why would I get a present?" Garfield asked.

"Because today's your birthday." Raoul answered.

"It's only September 1st." Garfield stated.

"But isn't that when your birthday is?" Raoul asked.

"Not even close." Garfield answered.

"So when is your birthday?" asked Raoul.

"You should know." Garfield stated. "I'm your brother." he said.

"No, I'm your half-brother." Raoul corrected. "I never even knew you even existed until you came back to the Italian restaurant you were born in." he said.

"I didn't know you existed until then either, but I still know when your birthday is. So you should know when mine is too." Garfield said.

"Is it this month?" Raoul asked.

"No." Garfield answered

"Has it already happened this year?" asked Raoul.

"Maybe." Garfield answered

"Was it in October of 1983?" Raoul asked.

"That would be impossible because that was the year I came back to the restaurant and I was way older than 0." Garfield stated.

"Well I think you were about 42 in cat years which means you'd be 6 if you were a human. So that means you were born in 1978." Raoul said.

"That's no guarantee. I could've been born in '77 but after October." Garfield told his brother.

"Mom, can you please tell me when Garfield's birthday is?" Raoul asked.

"You should know." Garfield's mom answered.

"Just forget it." Raoul said.

Everybody made it outside where they saw a big football field and 2 boxes. The box on the left was full of jerseys and the other had helmets in it. Above the field was a scoreboard that instead of "Home" & "Away" it said "Red" & "Light Blue".

"Ok now I'm gonna roll these dice to decide who will get to be the quarterbacks of each team. Each quarterback will get to choose their teammates." Jon instructed.

One of the dice had a picture of Garfield on the 1, a picture of Odie on the 2, a picture of Arlene on the 3, a picture of Penelope on the 4, a picture of Garfield's mom on the 5, and a picture of Garfield's dad on the 6. The other dice had a picture of Nermal on the 1, a picture of Normal on the 2, a picture of Raoul on the 3, a picture of Squeak on the 4, a picture of Hercules on the 5, and a picture of RX-2 on the 6. Jon rolled the dice and the first one landed on Garfield and the other landed on Nermal.

"So Garfield is the quarterback on the Red team and Nermal is the quarterback on the Light Blue team." Jon told the contestants.

Garfield pulled out a red football jersey with the number 19 on it from the box and put it on. Nermal did the same thing except his was light blue and had the number 30 on it.

"I bet your birthday was on the 19th of something." Raoul said.

"Maybe, but maybe not." said Garfield.

"Is it January 19th?" Raoul asked.

"No." Garfield answered.

"August 19th?" asked Raoul.

"Nope." answered Garfield.

"Aprilcember 19th?" Raoul asked.

"That's not even a month." Garfield stated.

"Now it's time for you to choose teammates. When you decide who to choose please point to that person. After you get chosen, you will pick a numbered jersey that you will wear in the game." said Jon.

"Oh, I hope nobody on my team takes number 1 before I get picked." Hercules told everyone.

"You pick first Garfield." Jon told Garfield.

"I choose Odie." Garfield said as he pointed to Odie.

Odie reached into the box and pulled out a red jersey with 2 on it.

"I can't believe you Garfield. You chose Odie before your own mother." Garfield's mom said in shock.

"Don't worry mom, we all know Nermal's gonna pick his brother which means I can pick you." Garfield said.

"You don't know that. I might choose someone else." Nermal corrected.

"Who do you pick Nermal?" Jon asked.

"I pick Normal." answered Nermal as he pointed to Normal.

"You said you weren't gonna pick him." Penelope said in confusion.

"No I didn't." Nermal corrected.

Normal got a light blue jersey with 23 on it.

"Your turn Garfield." Jon told the orange cat.

"I choose my mom." said Garfield pointing to his mother.

"That's better." Garfield's mom said.

Garfield's mom got...

"Stop calling me Garfield's mom. I have a name and it's Sonja." Sonja screamed.

Sonja got a red jersey with 78 on it.

"Wait a minute, she chose 78 and Jon wanted you to have that number, I bet you were born in 1978." said Raoul.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Garfield said.

"But Garfield, if you don't then he won't be able to buy you a present when your birthday comes around." Arlene explained.

Garfield thought about whether or not he should give away his birth date for a minute.

"You're right Arlene." said Garfield My birthday's on the 19th of June." he said disappointed.

"You know I never really cared." Raoul said.

"Your turn Nermal." said Jon.

"I pick Hercules." Nermal said pointing to Hercules.

"Why him?" Normal asked.

"Because he said he wanted jersey #1, and if his number is 1 that makes him the #1 football player in the whole wide world." Nermal answered.

Hercules got a light blue jersey with the number one on it. Garfield and Nermal picked the rest of their teammates. The red team ended up being Garfield, Odie, Sonja, Garfield's dad, Arlene, and Squeak. The Light Blue team ended up being Nermal, Normal, Hercules, Penelope, Raoul, and RX-2.

"Do you guys wanna know what the prize of winning this challenge is?" Jon asked everyone.

"Uh-huh." all 12 contestants answered even though Jon could only understand one of them.

"All six players on the winning team shall get immunity in the vote-off tonight." Jon said.

"Nice." said RX-2

"Now let's play some football!" Jon yelled.

For the next minute, the contestants played football. The red team was doing really good and the light blue team was doing really bad because RX-2 wouldn't move an inch the entire game. The game ended with the red team winning 12-0.

"RX-2!" Nermal shouted. "You did nothing! It's as if you didn't even care." he said in anger.

"He probably didn't." said Normal.

"I did too, it's not my fault I don't have any legs." RX-2 explained.

The two strong men from last night came outside carrying the same table except now only the machine was on it not the deck of cards.

"We are gonna do a vote-off right here right now. But before we begin, let me point out that there is a half yellow half brown door in the hallway. It's the gymnasium where most challenges will happen. I can't believe I forgot to mention it." Jon told the contestants. "But if any of you vote for any of the immune contestants, you will be terminated!" he yelled.

"Aaahh!" all the contestant screamed in fear.

"Just kidding." Jon informed them. "You won't be able to vote for them because their pictures aren't on the pieces of paper." he said.

One by one each contestant circled the person they wanted eliminated on their piece of paper and put it in the machine.

"Now that that's done, everybody please look at the screen on the scoreboard." Jon instructed.

Everyone looked at said scoreboard and a picture of the eliminated contestant started to show up. But close to the point when the picture became close enough to see, a clown showed up on the screen.

"Hey Kids!" the clown shouted.

"What the?" Jon said in confusion.

"It's me, Binky the Clown!" yelled Binky (the same clown). "Now I'm gonna sing my special birthday song." he said.

"This isn't supposed to happen." said Jon starting to get a headache.

"_Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Whoopedoo! Whoopedoo! May your day be __pleasant_! Open up your present! Just for you! Just for you!" Binky sang_._

"Happy birthday half-brother!" Raoul said to Garfield who was covering his ears.

"Today is not my birthday!" Garfield shouted

"So I paid $19.78 per hour for nothing." Raoul complained.

"Yep." said Garfield.

"_Just for you! Just for you!_" Binky continued to sing.

"Get Binky off of the screen." Jon demanded.

"Sure thing Mr. Arbuckle." the strong man on the right said.

The same strong man pulled a remote control out of his back pocket and pressed the big red button on it. The screen went blank. He pressed the button directly under the red one and a picture of RX-2 showed up on screen.

"Sorry RX-2. That means you've been eliminated." said Jon. "You now must walk out of The Room." he said.

Jon looked around and remembered that they were all outside.

"Oh nevermind. We're already out of The Room." said Jon.

"Good thing. Because like I said before, I have no legs." RX-2 said in relief.

**Who Voted For Who**

Garfield voted for Nermal

Odie voted for Raoul

Nermal voted for RX-2

Normal voted for RX-2

Arlene is voted for Penelope

Penelope voted for RX-2

Sonja voted for Penelope

Garfield's dad voted for Raoul

Raoul voted for RX-2

Squeak voted for Normal

Hercules voted for RX-2

RX-2 voted for Nermal and Normal (he cheated, but the machine wasn't programmed to handle with this kind of situation so both votes counted.)


	4. The Big Pink Monster or Obvious Winner

The 11 remaining contestants returned to The Room and unsurprisingly the bed RX-2 was meant to sleep in was no longer there. Jon walked in.

"You've now all seen that RX-2's bed is gone so let's go to the kitchen for the challenge." Jon said.

"Already." said Garfield.

"Jon must not like his job as host and he wants to get this game done as soon as possible." Arlene said.

"No. Because we have to go to the kitchen it's obvious that it'll have something to do with food and Jon doesn't want it to spoil." corrected Normal.

"Good job little brother." Nermal said as he patted Normal on the head.

Jon and the contestants walked out of the Room and over to the kitchen. Just before Jon opened the door, he stopped.

"Garfield gets to go in first." Jon explained.

Everyone else started wondering why. Jon opened the door for Garfield and once he was in there, everyone else could hear alot of cheering and jumping around.

"He sounds happy." Garfield's mom...I mean, Sonja said.

"The rest of you may go in now." said Jon.

Everyone else walked in and they saw 11 tables with hundreds of plates of lasagna on each one.

"The challenge is to eat as many pieces of lasagna as you can in the next 20 minutes. Whoever eats the most pieces of lasagna in 20 minutes wins." Jon instructed. "Ready...set...GO!" he shouted.

Even though they weren't ready, everybody started eating their lasagna like crazy. In only 3 minutes, Garfield ate 654 lasagnas.

**17 Minutes Later**

"Time's up!" shouted Jon. "In first place with 5,678 swallowed lasagnas, Garfield is the winner." he explained.

"Yeah!" Garfield cheered.

"So he wins immunity and can't be voted out tonight." Jon said.

"Yeah!" Garfield cheered again.

"However, Nermal ate the least amount of pieces of lasagna by eating only 9 so he loses and while everyone else gets to watch the scary movie tonight on the big screen TV he has to watch Dr. Whipple on a tiny TV at the end of the room." Jon said.

"Well that's fine by me." Nermal said.

**That Night**

It was 8:00 and Nermal was watching The Dr. Whipple Show on a tiny TV at the end of the room while everyone else watched a scary movie on the big screen TV.

"I have here today a man who's wife doesn't know of his existence and thinks her mother is her brother who was raised by a monkey and a cow." said Dr. Whipple.

"Hhhm, this is cinda interesting." Nermal thought to himself.

"We now return to Attack of The Giant Pink Monster Part III." said the narrator on the big screen TV.

On the movie, there was a giant pink monster destroying buildings, sports stadiums, and people's houses.

"I'm not sure if Normal should be watching this. It looks too scary for him" said Arlene.

"Oh come on Arlene, what's so scary about buildings being destroyed?" Normal asked.

Arlene was going to answer but her stomach then started hurting very much. Arlene then ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

**59 Minutes and 59 Seconds Later**

"Arlene's been in the bathroom a long time. I wonder if something's wrong." said Garfield.

"Oh what could possibly be so bad?" Hercules asked.

Everyone heard the door open very slowly so all of them except Nermal turned around. When the door finally opened all the way, Arlene came out. But the other contestants didn't see the Arlene they knew. Instead, they saw a giant pink monster!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's the monster!" Normal screamed.

Everyone except Garfield, Arlene, and Nermal started running around and screaming. Soon everyone that was running around and screaming stopped and hid under a coffee table.

"You babies." Garfield said to the rest of the contestants. "That's not the monster from the movie, it's Arlene." he explained.

Jon then burst through the door with a table, paper, and the fancy vote counting machine.

"Oh my Orson!" Jon yelled. "What is that creature?" he asked.

"Arlene." Garfield answered even though Jon wouldn't hear him.

**Later**

Liz had come over and was in the bathroom with Arlene trying to see what was wrong with her. After a while, Liz came out but not Arlene.

"Apparently, Arlene is allergic to tomatoes." Liz told Jon. "Has she eaten tomatoes any time recently?" she asked.

"Well, she did eat lasagna during the lasagna eating contest." Jon answered.

"So the tomato sauce in the lasagna must've given her an allergic reaction turning her into the giant pink monster." Liz explained.

"You said she wasn't a monster." Squeak said to Garfield.

"She wasn't." Garfield said.

"Anyway, I gave Arlene a shot so she would turn back to normal..." Liz started to say.

"Arlene used to be me!" Normal said surprised.

"Btu she may be a little loopy for a while." continued Liz.

"What do you mean, loopy?" asked Jon.

Arlene, now back to normal size, came back into the room but she wasn't walking straight and her head was bent down and her eyes were going round and round.

"I like to eat peanut socks on Thirddays." said Arlene.

"I mean like that." Liz answered Jon.

"Oh I see." Jon replied.

Liz then went home.

"So, how's about we do that vote-off we were supposed to do an hour ago?" Jon suggested.

"That sounds fantas." Arlene said.

Everyone else except Nermal were all standing together under the TV.

"I think we should all vote for Arlene." Garfield said.

"Why?" Raoul asked.

"Because of how loopy she is, I don't think it be good for her to be in the game any longer." answered Garfield.

At first, the others thought Garfield was being too worried, but they eventually agreed with him.

"Nermal! It's time to vote!" Jon yelled at Nermal, who was still watching Dr. Whipple.

"Ohhhhh!" Nermal complained. "Do I have too?" he asked. "Dr. Whipple is interveiwing a woman whose kids won't stop repeating lines from movies and cartoons and pretending that they're lines in their own shows that they think exist." he said.

"Just come on!" Jon yelled as he picked up Nermal by his head and took him over to the voting table.

"Well it's a commercial now anyway" Nermal said as Jon carried him.

Everybody took turns voting and placing their papers into the machine.

"And the eliminated contestant is..." Jon started to say.

Everyone turned around to see who was voted off.

"Arlene!" Jon continued. "Arlene now must leave the room." he said.

"Her is." said Arlene.

"And not a moment too soon." Garfield said just before he pushed Arlene out of the room.

Even though she was still loopy, Arlene somehow managed to get home on her own.

"Huh? How do I get here?" Arlene asked herself the second she got home which was exactly when her loopiness wore off.

**Who Voted For Who**

Garfield voted for Arlene.

Odie voted for Arlene.

Nermal voted for Garfield. (because he didn't hear what the others were talking about)

Normal voted for Arlene.

Arlene voted for nobody. (because she just scribbled over the piece of paper)

Penelope voted for Arlene.

Garfield's mom voted for Arlene.

Garfield's dad voted for Arlene.

Raoul voted for Arlene.

Squeak voted for Arlene

Hercules voted for Arlene.


	5. 3 Bowls or 2 Gray Cats Leave Oops!

The next day Garfield woke up very mad. He was stomping around in a straight line, back and forth, and back and forth.

"What's wrong?" asked Nermal just before Garfield stopped stomping.

"I had immunity last night, and no one was gonna vote for me anyway." Garfield explained.

"Wait, you had immunity last night. Oh, I totally forgot." said Nermal.

"So, who'd you vote for?" Garfield asked.

"You." Nermal answered.

"Me?" Garfield said in confusion. "How is that possible? Didn't they take my picture off the paper?" he asked.

"Not on mine." Nermal answered.

"Hhm." Garfield said as he put his paw on his chin tapping it. "If you saw my picture on the vote-off paper last night, raise your paw." he asked everyone nicely.

Nobody raised their paws.

"I've been ripped off!" Garfield said.

A second later, Jon walked in.

"Hey con..." Jon started to say.

Garfield then jumped on Jon, and meowed angrily, making him fall. Garfield started clawing on Jon's clothes. Soon, Jon was able to push Garfield off.

"Garfield, calm down." said Jon.

"Ok Jon, explain yourself." Garfield said after he calmed down. "Why wasn't I immune?" he asked.

Jon got up.

"If you're wondering why you weren't immune last night, it's because you never said whether you wanted to be or not." Jon explained.

"Oh." Garfield said surprised.

"So, would you like to tonight?" asked Jon.

Garfield nodded yes.

"Ok, now if there's no more anger, please follow me outside." Jon said to everyone.

"Outside again." Normal complained. "What happened to most games being in the gym?" he asked.

"You're right." said Hercules.

"They must have something big planned." said Normal.

"Something big planned, I bet next season is gonna be a low..." said Nermal.

Everyone else except Jon sighed.

"What?" Nermal asked.

Everyone went outside and they saw giant wheels with their names written on them, a pile of giant puzzle pieces, and big tables leaning up against the wheels.

"To do this challenge, you must look through those puzzle pieces and if you think it goes to the puzzle that makes your face, take it with you over to the wheel with your name on it and try to put it on the table in front of you to try to make the puzzle." Jon explained.

"Well that doesn't seem too hard." said Squeak.

"But, when you're on the wheel, you have to be sitting at all times!" Jon yelled.

The sky suddenly became dark and a bunch of lightning flashed.

"So?" asked Garfield.

All the contestants looked over and saw that the wheels were spinning now.

"Oh." Garfield said.

"Now, if you ever get up or move from where you're sitting other then when you need to get a new piece, you've completed your puzzle, or the game's over, you, will be terminated!" shouted Jon.

"Aaahh!" all the contestant screamed.

"I'm kidding. You'll just be disqualified from the game." Jon said.

"How many times is he gonna do that?" asked Raoul.

"So, everyone please go get your helmets and pads and go stand by the puzzle pieces." Jon instructed.

Everyone went to the pile of puzzle pieces.

"Ready...GO!" Jon shouted.

All the contestants started searching for a piece of their puzzle. They all soon found one. They got on their wheels, and it was very hard to get the piece in the right spot for they weren't allowed to move. Hours later, Garfield finished his puzzle, got off of his wheel and cheered. The other contestants stopped doing what they were doing because Garfield won.

"Wait!" Jon yelled. "I forgot to say there's 3 winners." he said. "None of you are disqualified." he informed them.

The contestants were relieved and continued the game.

Jon then got out a TV tray with a dish tray on it. The dish tray had 3 upside-down bowls on it.

"Garfield, please select one of these bowls.

Garfield pointed at the orange bowl and Jon lifted it up. The paper that was under it said "1 Auto-Vote".

"That means tonight, one vote will automatically be for you." Jon explained. "So, do you still want to use your immunity tonight?" Jon asked.

"Of course not." answered Garfield as he nodded no. "Didn't you read the beginning of this chapter?" he asked.

20 minutes later, Normal finished his puzzle. He ran over to Jon and lifted up the purple bowl. The paper under it said "$25,000". Normal gasped.

"Now, you can accept that prize, but if you do, you'll have to leave the show and you will not get to return." Jon explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Normal asked sarcastically. "Why would I ever turn down this prize?" he asked. "Whoooooooooo!" he cheered as he ran to the exit of the studio assuming that's where he was supposed to claim his prize.

"Well Normal's out." Jon said.

The sun and the moon each went up and down 3 times. After that, Penelope put the center piece to her puzzle in place.

"Yes!" Penelope cheered.

Penelope got off her wheel and everybody else stopped what they were doing. Penelope and everyone else walked over to Jon's TV tray.

"Wait." said Nermal. "Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Oh, he left the competition, apparently." Garfield answered.

"What?" Nermal said sad.

Penelope ignored everyone and lifted up the final, green bowl.

"Death!" Penelope read off the piece of paper under the bowl.

"Ooh. Sorry. I just wrote that as a joke. You have to unfold it." Jon said.

"Oh." Penelope said in relief. "Depends" she read off the paper after she unfolded it.

"You now must do your own single challenge. If you succeed, you get to vote twice for the next three vote-offs and if you fail, you don't get to vote at all for the next three vote-offs." Jon explained. "Or if you don't want to risk it, you can choose not to do the challenge and take no prize." he continued. "Would you like to take the challenge?" he asked.

"Let's do it." Penelope said as she nodded yes.

"Ok." Jon replied. "Name all 8 of Santa Claus's reindeer, excluding the one with the weird nose." he explained.

"Uhhm." Penelope said.

"Time's up." Jon said. "No voting for you for the next 3 days." he continued.

"That's not fair." Penelope complained.

"Sorry Penelope, but the rules are the rules." said Squeak. "If you lose a challenge, you have to face the consequences." he continued.

"Oh, and Squeak, since you were farthest from completing your puzzle of all the contestants, you get one auto-vote tonight." Jon explained.

"What?" Squeak said. "That's not fair." he continued.

"Sorry Squeak, but the rules are the rules." said Penelope. "If you do the worst of all the contestants, you have to face the consequences." she continued.

"Well I shouldn't have too." Squeak replied. "This is just ridicules." he said as he kicked a rock.

"Ok, time to go back to The Room." Jon instructed.

Everyone started walking back to the room.

"I can't believe Normal's gone." said Nermal.

Nermal started to cry, but covered his face so nobody could tell.

"We can still tell you're crying, Nermal." said Garfield's dad.

"Ok, the next vote-off will be in x hours." Jon said after all the contestants were back in the room.

Jon then slammed the door.

"X hours?" Hercules said in confusion. "Is that some kind of code?" he asked.

"No." Garfield answered. "X is a variable." he said.

"I have no idea what that means." said Hercules as he walked away.

Garfield then turned on het TV, and the news was on.

"Hello. I'm Sally Westmaytouf, with some breaking news." said the newswoman. "The Room: Garfield contestant, Normal Cat, ahs just stroke it rich with $25,000." she continued.

"Oh, well that makes since why he left." Nermal said.

Nermal ran out the door and into the bathroom and cried some more.

"My twin sister Georgia is interviewing him as we speak." said the newswoman.

"So, I heard you're gonna give all the money to charity." said the other newswoman. "Is that correct?" she asked.

"It is." Normal answered. "I'm giving it to the NNATLTOTHITRC." he said.

"And, what does that stand for?" asked the Georgia Westmaytouf.

"It stands for the Normal Needs A TV Like The One They Have In The Room Charity.

The news bulletin went back to the first newswoman.

"In a totally unrelated story, the Klopman Diamond has been stolen." said Sally Westmaytouf.

Garfield then turned off the TV.

"Drat!" Garfield yelled. "And we had gotten so far without mentioning that thing.

**Almost 11 Hours Later**

"How can Nermal, possibly be that sad?" Garfield asked.

"Well, we'll probably never understand because he's the only one with a brother." said Raoul.

Garfield then slapped himself on the face.

"Me and you, are brothers!" Garfield shouted.

"Oh, well, I met the only one with a full brother." Raoul replied.

Raoul then turned his head over to Sonya and mouthed the words "No I didn't."

Jon then barged in.

"Ok, time for..." Jon started to say. "Uhhm, where's Nermal?" he asked.

All the contestants then pointed to the bathroom.

Nermal then walked out of the bathroom and back into the room.

"I wasn't' crying in there." Nermal said hoping no one heard him, but they all did.

"Nwo as I was saying, it's time for the vote-off.

The two strong men came in carrying the table with the machine, the vote-off papers, and pencils.

Garfield, you vote first.

"I would like to vote for whoever's idea it was to put '1 Auto-Vote' under the orange bowl, but since I can't, I'll vote for this person instead." said Garfield before he made a circle and put it in the machine.

All the other contestants made their votes and put the paper in the machine.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Jon asked.

The contestants all nodded yes.

"I hope it's me, so I can go home and be with my brother." said Nermal.

Everyone turned around, and the TV showed a picture of Nermal.

Sorry, Nermal." Jon said. "You've gotta go home now." he continued.

"Sorry?" Nermal said. "This is the 4th greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" he shouted.

"What are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd greatest things?" asked Sonya.

"1st is me being born this cute, 2nd is me getting a brother in the first place, and 3rd is my feminine voice going away." answered Nermal.

Nermal then ran out of the room cheering.

"Well, Nermal's gone." Jon said. "Hope you guys aren't prepared for tomorrow." he continued.

Jon then exited the room and slammed the door.

"Not, prepared?" Garfield said in confusion.

**Who Voted For Who**

Auto-Vote voted for Garfield and Squeak

Garfield voted for Nermal

Odie voted for Nermal

Penelope voted for Squeak

Sonya voted for Nermal

Garfield's dad voted for nobody

Raoul voted for Nermal

Squeak voted for Penelope

Hercules voted for everyone except himself


	6. Button Ghost Problem or Weird Sentences

**The Next Day**

"Ok, tonight, I will definitely get to be immune." Garfield said.

Nobody talked for 2 seconds.

"What? No comment by Nermal on how next season will be a low budget because I give a big announcement at the very beginning of the chapter?" Garfield asked.

"Nermal got eliminated." Penelope said.

"Yeah, I know." Garfield replied. "I just love hearing people say it." he continued.

Jon then burst through the door.

"Penelope, I need to talk to you, right now." Jon said.

"Whoa, must be something wrong." Penelope said.

Penelope and Jon then walked out of the room and Jon shut the door.

"Penelope, last night you were not supposed to vote, but you did." Jon explained.

"Oh yeah." said Penelope very worried. "But, you shouldn't have given me one of the papers." she said.

"What did she say?" Jon asked.

One of the strong men than walked up to Jon and handed him an envelope. Jon opened the envelope and read off the paper inside of it what Penelope had just said.

"Oh." Jon said after reading the paper. "Well, you should still know that you're not supposed to vote." he continued.

"But..." Penelope started to say.

"For breaking the rules, you must go home until you get the call to come back." Jon explained.

"Ok." Penelope said just before walking away.

Jon then went back into the room and told the contestants what had happened.

"So, are you guys ready for today's challenge?" asked Jon.

The contestants then nodded and said yes at the same time.

"Well you better stay ready, because it's not time for the challenge yet." said Jon.

Jon then left. All the contestants had a very confused look on their face.

**5 Hours Later**

The contestants were playing go fish.

"Do you have any 5s, mom?" Raoul asked.

"Go fish." said Sonya.

Jon then came in the room again.

"Hey, contestants!" Jon shouted. "I just wanted to let you know, that the challenge..." he started to say.

"Yes!" all the contestants said eagerly.

"will be later today." Jon continued.

All the contestants sighed after Jon left.

**2 Hours Later**

Jon came back into the room.

"Oh, contestants!" Jon shouted. "The challenge is..." he started to say.

"Not yet." Garfield guessed.

"not yet." Jon continued.

"Of course." said Garfield.

The contestants played Go Fish for another hour and waited for Jon to come back. Jon then reentered the room.

"It's time for the challenge!" yelled Jon.

The contestants then walked out of the room moaning either the word "finally" or the phrase "at last".

"You contestants look as though I've been making the wait time for the challenge longer than it really is." said Jon.

"You have." said Squeak.

"Today's challenge will be in the gym." said Jon.

Garfield opened the door to the gym, but when he did, he didn't see the gym.

"Hey Jon, somebody stole the gym and replaced it with the set of one of those game shows where all of the budget goes into the set." Garfield said. "Which is pretty much every game show." he continued.

One of the strong men then walked over to Garfield with a phone on a plate.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you." the strong man said as he showed Garfield the phone. Garfield took the phone off the plate and answered it.

"Hey Garfield, I'm watching the show, and this likely temporary remodel of the gym tells me that..." Nermal started to say on the other line.

"That next season is gonna be a low budget." Garfield said.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Nermal asked.

Garfield then hung up the phone and gave it back to the strong man. The strong man then walked away.

"Now, everyone in and find the podium with your name." Jon said just before him and the contestants walked into what used to be the gym.

Each contestant and Jon went to their podium.

"Ok, before I explain the rules, I must state that there will be no vote-off tonight."

Steam then came out of Garfield's ears as his head turned red.

"No matter what I do, something comes up that makes it so I can't use my immunity! Well I don't want it anymore!" Garfield screamed. "I wanna give it to Odie!" he shouted as he pointed to Odie.

"Garfield, based on what's happened in the last 30 seconds, I'm assuming you want to give your immunity to Odie." Jon said. "Do you?" he asked.

"Yes." Garfield said as he nodded yes.

"Well ok, then." said Jon. "Odie, would you like to use your immunity tonight?" he asked.

"Don't use it tonight, Odie. There's no vote-off tonight, nobody can vote for you anyway." Garfield explained.

Odie then nodded yes to Jon's question.

"Ok, so everyone remember, you can't vote for Odie tonight." Jon said.

Garfield sighed.

"Here's how it works, I'm going to ask you multiple choice questions, and if you know the answer you must hit the correct 'A', 'B', or 'C' button on your podium before someone else does. Once you've answered two questions correctly, you've survived to cook another day." Jon explained. "Oops, sorry, wrong show. I meant, you can stay in the room one more day." he corrected. "The last contestant to answer two questions correctly will be eliminated from the room." he explained.

"Oh, this is gonna be a piece o' cake." said Garfield's dad.

"Ok, let's begin." Jon said.

The lights then went down while a really fast dramatic music piece played.

"Sorry! Hit the wrong button." the guy working the lights said just before he turned the lights back on.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Ok then." Jon said. "Which composer wrote The Water Music? Handel, Mozart, or Beethoven?" Jon asked.

Garfield's dad took a guess and tried to push the A button, but because he's a ghost, his hand slid right threw it.

"No! No! No!" shouted Garfield's dad.

Garfield and Raoul saw which button the dad of one of them was trying to push, and each pushed their A button.

"That is correct, but Raoul got it first."

"Yes!" Raoul cheered.

One of the two light bulbs on the front of Raoul's podium lit up.

"No! This isn't fair! The buttons are un-pushable!" Garfield's dad yelled.

"What color does acid turn Litmus paper? Red, blue, or green?" asked Jon.

Garfield's dad tried to push his C button, but his hand still went right threw it. Sonja then pushed her A button.

"That's right!" Jon shouted.

One of the light bulbs on Sonja's podium lit up.

"Well at least this time I wasn't gonna be right anyway." said Garfield's dad.

"What's the largest Scandinavian country? Denmark, Finland, or Scandinavia?" Jon asked.

Hercules took a guess and pushed his B button just before time ran out.

"I'm sorry, that's wrong." Jon said.

Nobody else guessed before time ran out.

"Dad what gives?" Garfield asked. "I thought you said Scandinavian Geography was your best subject at Obscure High." he said.

"It was actually my second best, by best was Images of Frozen Purple Puppies Design." corrected Garfield's dad.

"So then why didn't you answer the question?" asked Garfield.

"What's the point?" asked Garfield's dad. "I can't push the button anyway." he said.

"What was the original name of the character Super Mario? The Plumber, Jumpman, or Luigi?" asked Jon.

Raoul pushed his B button.

"That is correct." said Jon.

"How did you know that?" asked Squeak.

"I do not believe I am at liberty to answer that question." Raoul said.

"What?" Squeak asked.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that question either." Raoul said.

"Raoul, you are safe to stay one more day." Jon said.

Raoul then walked back to the room cheering.

"What animals have the biggest baby? Tigers, blue whales, or elephants?" Jon asked.

Garfield hit his C button.

"Nope." Jon said.

Odie then hit his B button.

"That's right!" Jon shouted.

"What? No comment on how Odie somehow got it but you didn't." Garfield's dad said.

"No, because it makes sense that he got it right." Garfield answered.

"How?" asked Garfield's dad.

"Since I thought the answer was elephant, at the time, blue whales was flagged as an unlikely answer so that's why Odie, who is dumb, would choose it.

"Yes, but once elephants was eliminated, it just left tigers and bleu whales." Garfield's dad said. "You didn't think it could possibly be tigers, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, but Odie's species is the natural enemy of the cat, so his doggy extincts prevent him from ever choosing a cat-related answer." Garfield explained.

Garfield's dad turned his head and had a very confused look on his face.

"Who was Leonardo di Caprio's co-star in Titanic? Kate Winslett, Rose Dawson, or Donkey Kong Jr.?"

Odie then hit his C button.

"Sorry, but, nope." Jon said.

Sonja then hit her A button.

"That is correct." said Jon.

Sonja's other light bulb lit up.

"You are safe and will still be in the room tomorrow." Jon said.

Sonja left her podium and went back to the room.

"See, since nobody had selected an answer yet, Odie would naturally pick the answer which is obviously wrong." Garfield explained.

"Then how come what you said before is true?" asked Garfield's dad.

"It just is." Garfield answered.

Garfield's dad turned his head again and had an even more confused face.

"What is calcium carbonate usually called? Salt, metal, or chalk?"

Odie then pushed his C button.

"That's right!" Jon shouted.

Odie's second light bulb lit up.

"You are safe for tomorrow Odie.

Odie then slurped Garfield in celebration.

"Yuck!" Garfield said.

Odie then cheered on his way back to the room.

"So then how do you explain how he got the answer right the first time on a much harder question?" asked Garfield's dad.

"Odie's brain operator, who sleeps 97% of the time, woke up for half a second." Garfield explained.

"Now that, I understand." Garfield's dad replied. "There's no such thing as a brain operator, but ok." he continued.

"Who commanded the Allied forces, which invaded Europe on D-Day? John F. Kennedy, Winston Churchill, or Dwight Eisenhower?" Jon asked.

Hercules took a guess and pushed his C button.

"That's right." Jon said.

Hercules's first light bulb lit.

"Who holds the record as being Britain's youngest Formula 1 Driver? Jensen Button, Stan Yolui, or Easton Jones?" Jon asked.

Nobody even guessed.

"Well that's not a surprise." Jon said. "The correct answer was Jensen Button." he said.

"It was." Garfield said in shock. "But whose first name is 'Jensen'?" he asked.

"Britain's youngest Formula 1 Driver." answered Garfield's dad.

"What word describes a genetic carbon copy of an animal or plant? Scanning, clone..." Jon started to ask.

Everyone except Garfield's dad then pushed their B button.

"Wow! Everyone who pushed B, pushed it at the exact same time." Jon said. "We're gonna have to go to a tie breaker." he continued.

The scene that was supposed to be showed at this time was too violent to meet the standards of a K rated fanfic. Also, it was extremely long because Garfield's weight made him go slow, Squeak's size made him easily defeated, and Hercules just wasn't that good. We didn't want to make this chapter one hundred ninety-one trillion eighty-nine billion four hundred thirty-five million seven hundred two thousand three hundred seventy-three words. Also, we realized the scene looked very similar to the video game Super Smash Bros., and we didn't want to get sued by Nintendo. But wait, we've already mentioned two of their characters, one of their game series, and their name. They still can sue us! Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Jon and the contestants who participated in the tiebreaker walked back into the gym. The contestants were all beat up and could barely walk.

"Well, that was exciting." Garfield said.

"Are you guys sure you can still play?" Jon asked after him and the contestants got back to their podiums.

"Oh yes." Garfield answered.

"Absolutely." answered Squeak.

"Of course." answered Hercules.

"Well ok, Garfield gets a point." Jon said.

One of Garfield's light bulbs lit up.

"Yeah!" Garfield said just before he fainted.

Garfield quickly got back up.

"What bird does this shull belong to? A penguin, a seagull, or an elephant bird?" Jon asked as a picture of a penguin skull was shown.

Oh darn! I gave it away! Everyone but Garfield's dad pushed their A button at the exact same time.

"Here we go again." Jon said.

The scene that was supposed to be showed at this time was too violent to meet the standards of a K rated fanfic. Also, it was extremely long because Garfield's weight made him go slow, Squeak's size made him easily defeated, and Hercules just wasn't that good. We didn't want to make this chapter three trillion eight hundred thirty-seven billion eight hundred eighty-seven million one hundred forty-four thousand seven hundred forty-six words. Also, we realized the scene looked very similar to the video game Super Smash Bros., and we didn't want to get sued by Nintendo. But wait, we've already mentioned two of their characters, one of their game series, and their name. They still can sue us! Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Garfield, Squeak, and Hercules were now in an ambulance.

"Well, we already knew you were gonna lose because of you're button-ghost problem." Jon said. "So do you wanna just be eliminated now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Garfield's dad answered as he nodded yes. "I had a big complaint planned, but I'm worried about my son and friends, and you can't hear me anyway, so I'm just gonna forget about it." he said.

Then a bunch more rounds happened, then Garfield won.

Oh come on, we all knew that was gonna happen!


End file.
